Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants were shapeshifting elephants similar to the Heffalumps and Woozles, and many of the heffalumps were a lot like the pink elephants. After accidentally drinking the alcohol, Dumbo blows a large bubble from his trunk. The bubble turns into an elephant .It starts walking, then it bats its eyes at Dumbo and Timothy,who were shock to see the trumpet elephant.It then blows a second elephant out of its trunk.This continues until there are four elephants. Their trunks become trumpet-like and the elephants begin blowing their trunk-like trumpets, and the trunks merge together into a yellow giant trumpet, which then explodes, and becomes a portal for all of the pink elephants as dozens of elephants march out of the remains of the trumpet. Two of the marching elephants repeatedly extend their legs to walk over each other. As part of their marching band, a fat elephant marches behind a small elephant. The tiny elephant is using his trunk as an instrument, while the fat one is happily shaking two cowbells. The fat one accidentally steps on the small elephant over and over, irritating the small one. The tiny one eventually has enough. The small elephant then got the attention of the fat elephant,who turned his head to look at the small elephant. The small elephant glared at him, then wound his leg back to kick the fat one. The little elephant kicked the fat elephant in the rump, causing him to split into a trumpet elephant trio, who humiliate the small one by blowing their trunk-horns in his face. He gets angrier and grows into a massive size, then smashes the three elephants with a pair of cymbals. They explode into dozens of tiny elephants, who march away and surround Dumbo and Timothy. As they march, they swell up, until there's no more room and they explode. Dumbo’s and Timothy's hallucination gets worse as more and more elephants begun marching through their dream after an elephant opened a window. Some of the elephants are marching around the bed of an elephant child, who was terrified to see the marching elephants and hides under his covers before the elephants disappear and the bed spirals off into the distance. Two elephant heads appear, one from the bottom of the screen and one from the top. They all turn and notice each other and were frightened. They flee, startled. Two elephant-like worms, a male and a female, passed and greeted each other. The elephant-like worms are revealed to be the trunks of two striped elephants. However, as the elephants walk right past each other, they were merged together, with the colors of their skins being mixed together to make plaid. One of them was shocked to realize that he was merged with the other elephant. Wanting to separate themselves, both elephants begun pulling their merged body apart. However, they fail and snap back into each other, exploding into a blast of colors which then turns into a small polka dotted elephant. The elephant dances as five more elephants of differing patterns come out of that one.The screen then shuffles them together into an elephant made entirely of 17 heads. One of the heads greeted two of the other heads before having a tiny fight with them. The scene then zooms in on the head, and his eyes turn into pyramids. A camel-elephant comes out from between the pyramids and starts walking, looking at Dumbo and Timothy. Seeing that they are being frightened by the hallucinations, she gives them a friendly smile as she walks along, her humps bouncing as she walks.However, she walks into a trap as one of the pyramids she walks past turns out to be an snake charmer elephant in disguise, who then transforms back to its true form and plays some magic music at her. The camel hears the music and became frightened and panics. She felt strange within her body and tries to think of something to escape and save her life. The music attracted the camel’s trunk and the trunk begun rebelling against the camel and turning into a live creature. The camel tries to fight back but was powerless. The camel has transformed into a snake. Her footprints disappeared as she transformed. The snake then begun taking control of the body and sways to the music. However, as she was dancing, she realizes that the dance could have her transformed into another figure, however, in a blink of an eye, she has morphed into a belly dancer before she can respond. The belly dancer then took control of the body and begun dancing. She then disappears, except her belly, which transform into a ball bouncing around, then transform into an eye, then in a few seconds, the eye vanishes. These transformations (except the snake charmer elephant) resulted into a figure that was extremely different from the other and these transformations cannot be reversed but cannot change the gender of the figure. A group of elephants begun blowing their trumpets, these elephants are then revealed to be a stage curtain. The curtains are then ripped into pieces, starting a performance, as a handsome male elephant and a beautiful female elephant then begun dancing. The male grabs the female’s trunk but couldn’t lift her up and continues trying. The female became annoyed with the male yanking her trunk and pulls back and swing him around and the male turns into a staircase. She climbs up the stairs and jumps into a lake and starts swimming. The male turns into a canoe and paddles around the lake, using his trunk as a paddle and a telescope to look for the female elephant. Meanwhile, the female elephant emerges from the lake and pretends to be a fountain as she poses. The male elephant spots her with his telescope and she squirts him with water, then runs away and starts ice skating. The male joins her then he slips and nearly falls, but she catches him and they skate off into the distance. They return on skis and ski down a hill, covering themselves with snow. They shake the snow off and have a romantic dance together. They accidentally created a bolt of lightning (which is unexpected for them) after their trunks touch. The male grabs the lightning while the female continues dancing. He rubs it on his butt (turning his back to us as he does so) then turns it back into a lightning bolt and hurls it. The female dancer continuing to happily dance around, unaware of the lightning flying at her until it is too late. It hits her in the head and both elephants explode into many couples of dancing elephants. The elephants transform into vehicles and begin rampaging around until they all collide and cause an explosion that launches all of them into the air. They then fall and transform into clouds as the alcohol wears off and Dumbo and Timothy mouse recover from their hallucination. Category:Exploded Category:Scared Category:Scary Category:Friendly Category:Elephant